Lost In the Dark
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid is captured, raped and forced to do sexual experiments while being video taped, which is being sent to the team. Will the team find Reid in time and will Reid ever be able to recover from this?Or will it destroy him? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**I just can't stop writing these! This one is going to be darker and more descriptive then my other ones. These next two chapters are probably going to be in the K+ ratings. **

**Prologue**

The auroma around him felt strange, almost like a smoke but not quite. He could smell leather, mixed with dirt. But he couldn't see. That panicked Reid when he opened his eyes and was greeted to a blindfold that pressed snugly against his eyes. Too snug. And he was tied. He swallowed as the rope scraped against his skin.

No, no, no. This wasn't happening to him. NOT again. His breathing quickened. Blood trickled down his skin, reminding him of the gun smacking him against the forehead, similar to what Tobias did to him.

But this wasn't like Tobias. This was going to be worse. There will be no one that was kind and gentle to him this time.

Real fear envoloped him. The chair was wooden and scraped against the floor as he struggled. Maybe, just maybe, he could untie himself. It's been done before. He heard footsteps and froze.

"Stop struggling." A smack appeared. A ring cut against his cheek. He felt something dribble to his lips. Blood,_ his blood. _Was it his imaginations or was his clothes ripped? He could feel a breeze against his skin, near his nipples. He flushed, feeling very vulnerable. For the moment he decided to obey. His body was making him obey, whether he wanted to or not, really.

"Obedient," the UnSub whispered. "I like that."

"Please." When he begged he realized he wasn't gagged. Blindfolded, but not gagged.

"Please," his captor repeated in a mocking tone. He could hear a thick southern accent in his voice. "It's no use to beg."

Reid couldn't stop shaking.

"I have people," he managed to whisper. "People who will look for me."

"I know." The man laughed. "That's part of the game.

"You think this is a game?" Reid nearly shouted. Silence filled the room and he lowered his head. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean...to speak out of line.."

"I'll let that one go." The UnSub's voice was dangerously soft. Reid felt something slide against his face and shuddered when he realized what it was. A knfie.

"What...what do you want from me?"Reid didn't bother to hide the fear in his voice.

"What do you think?" The man's voice sounded amused.

Reid swallowed and swallowed again. Suddenly he gasped when he felt the man unbuckle his pants.

"Please," he said, and squirmed when the pants slid off, then the boxers. "Please..."

"No struggling!" The voice rose to a dangerous level and Reid froze, terrified and felt very much exposed.

He whimpered when he felt the man's hand on his penis.

"Please." Tears fell from him. "Please."

"Tears," the man chuckled. "I kind of like that." The tears mixed in with the blood on his face. He moaned when the man moved his hand up and down.

"See? You like this don't you? Your dick likes it."

Reid struggled against the hand. He hated to admit it but the UnSub was right, his penis was responding. He felt disgusted with himself.

He wanted to vomit.

Finally he climaxed, when he did he bit his lip and his whole body shook in gigantic sobs, his face beat red; ashamed.

More than ashamed, humilated.

"See? You're glad you found me," the UnSub whispered into his ear. "You just don't want to admit it. You're no better than me, when it comes down to it." For good measure he slapped Reid penis rather hard, causing Reid to yelp, more out of surprisment than anything else.

He was right, this was so much worse then Tobias.

_So much worse._

He felt his hands being untied. He sat there,frozen in fear and confusion. He allowed himself to be picked up and carried and laid onto a bed. His pants were still off. He knew what was coming.

He pressed his head into the pillow, causing it to be wet with his tears. His blindfold was soaked.

"Please," he kept on repeating. "Please."

"You've never been with a man before, have you?" The voice was amused and he gasped and his capture touched him down there. He squirmed, terror filling him.

_Please Morgan, just come and find me. PLease. Please...Hotch, any of you...please!_

He cried out when he felt something enter him.

"God you're so tight," the UnSub hissed. "Just what I love."

He rammed into Reid harder and harder. Reid screamed into the pillow, the pain blinding him. He couldn't stop screaming, sobbing, pleading...

The thrusting continued and he laid there, knowing it was useless to fight, and prayed that somehow the others would find him. And that this nightmare would end, before it was too late.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please please review!**

Morgan paced back and forth, anxiously. Reid could _not _be missing again! Not again! And this time this UnSub was even more dangerous than when Charles took over Tobias. He felt sick. It took Reid a LONG time to get over what had happened to him, and he still hadn't completly recovered. This could ruin him. He lookd up with the UPS man offered him a package. Frowning he signed what he was supposed to and took it. Inside was a blank dvd with his name written on it.

"Garcia?" He pokd his head in the door. Garcia had been frantically searching for the possible whereabouts of the UnSub since Reid's kidnapping. As well as what he might look like. She hadn't slept or ate.

"Yeah sugar?" Her voice was soft.

"Something came for me in the mail." He showed it to her. "With what's been going on I'd like to see it here."

She nodded and placed the dvd into the computer. They froze when they saw Reid tied, and blindfolded.

"Oh God," whispered Garcia, tears filling her. "This is Tobias all over." Morgan squeezed her shoulder while he watched, pain etched on his face. He couldn't turn away from the horror, though. He saw Reid struggle. They watched as the man smack him.

"Please," they heard the kid's tiny voice whisper. "I have people...they will find me."

"I know you do," the man had laughed. "That's part of the game."

Garcia gasped when the man started to take down Reid's pants. She closed her eyes. The was too much, too awful.

"Reid..."Her voice trembled and Morgan stared, firey anger in his eyes.

They sat there, unable to turn away. He heard Garcia crying when the man forced Reid to climax, causing her to turn her head away. She couldn't watch something so personal. But he was unable to move his head. Almost as if he was in a trance. His knuckles tightened, blood boiled, as he watched.

He wanted to skin that sonofabitch alive. The electric chair was too good for him.

He felt neasua form when he saw the man lifting Ried, up, carrying him to the bed.

Garcia had turned her head to look at the screen again, tears streaming down her face.

"You've never been with a man before had you?"

They could hear Reid's pleas, sobs, the fear in his voice was he squirmed under his captor.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,"Garcia repeated, panic in her voice. She squeezed Morgan's hand. Morgan just stood there as they watched the man rape Reid.

When he was finished the screen went bank and Garcia broke down in sobs.

"Why did he show us this?" She gasped. "Why did that sonofabitch show us this?"

"Because," Morgan said grimly. "He thinks it's a game and he wants to show that he's winning. He wants to show what's at stake." He turned around. She looked at him sharply.

"Where are you going?"

"To hunt that sonofabitch down." His voice was flat, dangerously flat. "Show the others this dvd. They can decide whether or not to watch it, but they have the right to know."

With that he left. Garcia broke down again, in fresh sobs, as she realized the horror that poor Reid had found himself in.

"I'm so sorry, Reid," she whispered."So sorry."

* * *

Reid was left on the bed when the man left. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable. So humilated. And he hoped to God that the others never found out about this.

He couldn't stop crying.

He heard the footsteps, the man was returning. He swallowed and tried to calm himself.

"I pleasured you," the man hissed to his ear, and licked it-causing Reid to shudder. "Now it's your turn to pleasure me." He turned Reid over. The blindfold was still kept on. Reid couldn't stop shivernig.

"Please." A smack greeted him.

"No begging!" Fingers pried his mouth open. He was frozen in real horror and fear. He couldn't stop what was happening to him. He felt something enter his mouth. His eyes widened. He wanted to gag. A hand clutched his hair, forcing his head to move back and forth. Tears fell more freely.

"Lick," the man hissed. He shuddered and obeyed. The man continued giving instructioned and he obeyed, while sobbing the entire time. He had never felt more violeted.

He felt sick. Finally he felt something wet enter his throat.

"Swallow," the man said. He obeyed, and was stunned he managed to keep it down.

"Good boy." The man laughed and petted his hair, petted it like he was some sort of dog. He felt the man lift his head and press his lips against his. His mouth was forced open by his capture and he squirmed when he felt a tongue reach his tongue. He knew it would be best to continue to obey so he responded, kissing the UnSub back; forcing down bile. His nipples were being pulled at the same time, causing him to cry out hoarsly.

He laid there, limp this time, when the man was finished. He was done when the man put a gag on him and flinched as he felt nipple clamps be put on him, as well as a cock ring. He allowed himself to be carried back to the chair and tied down. He didn't care at the moment. He was too far gone to protest.

All he could hope for, and beg for, was the fact that this went unnoticed by the rest of the team. That this would be forever his little secret.

**I'm really nervous about this fic so again please, please continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really excited for this story. **

Still blindfolded Reid sat tied to the chair, completly naked this time. He never wore nipple clamps, or a cock ring, and didn't realize how painful they could be. He kept squirming. He couldn't get that scene out of his head, of him pleasuring that bastard. He was careful not to throw up, though. He knew he'd have to live with the smell.

_Please Hotch...Morgan...Rossi...Emily...JJ...Garcia...just please find me before it's too late._

He wasn't sure how much longer he could endure. He heard footsteps again and started to tremble all over the place. What surprised him was when the blindfold went off. The man was wearing a mask though. What caught Reid's attention was the video camera standing right in front of of him, and that his chair was right next to the bed.

_No, that sonofabitch DIDN'T film it. _

"I sent a little gift," the UnSub snickered. "To your good friend...what his name...Morgan? Showed him how obedient you could be with our last little acvtivity.

Reid just sat there, frozen-this time in horror.

_This wasn't happening...No, Morgan didn't see him like this! NO!_

"NO!" He couldn't help himself.

"Oh yes," his capture hissed. "I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he watched it! But I decided why should he get all the attention? I should send one to each member of your team. All of them different." Through the mask he could see the man smirking.

"This one will be for your boss...Agent Hotchner, is it?"

"Please!" Reid begged loudly. "I'll do anything you want...just don't show them this... Please..." He couldn't help the tears that were falling.

He couldn't believe that his worst fears were happening. That Morgan saw him get raped and before that climax at the sonofabitch touching him. Did he see him pleasuring the UnSub also?

His entire body was shaking.

_OhGodohGodohGodohGod...He saw me...Morgan saw me...like this...no...please God...no...please..._

"These tears won't stop me," the kidnapper hissed, sounding very amused. He untied Reid from the chair, and then rose his arms to a chain on the cealing. "Come now, you want to put on a good show for your boss, don't you?"

"Please...Please don't do this," whimpered Reid. "Please!"

"Enough talking." A gag was forced into his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw a wip. His whole body shook, trying to prepare for the pain.

_Smack._

The first smack caught him by surprise. He screamed against the gag.

"Yell louder! I'd take that damn gag off if you'd stop your begging," the UnSub shouted. The hits got harder and harder so it was easy to obey.

Reid hated the fact that the man placed the camera right in front of him, so Hotch could witness his facial expressions. And how exposed his chest was.

The wip was now smacking the front.

He screamed louder and louder, almost choking on the gag. Tears cascaded down his face.

Finally the whipping ended.

"Don't worry Agent Hotchner," the man then said straight to the camera as Reid dangled there, sobbing. "There's more where that came from. And it'll come, soon" He turned towards Reid and took the gag out. Reid was sobbing so hard he could barely see what was happening. "Now Reid...Is there anything you'd like to say to your boss?"

Reid looked at him,exhaustion overcoming him. Blood was falling all over his skin, running downwards like a river. He looked at the camera, his entire body still shaking.

"I'm so sorry...Hotch...Please...forgive me...for being so careless...For not listening to you...So sorry..."

_"Reid, stay behind! Don't go anywhere until I tell you to!"_

_"But sir, I can help!"_

_"Stay!"_

_Why didn't he just obey? _

"Aw, aint that sweet! The UnSub laughed. "He's begging YOU for forgivness while he's dangling from a cealing. How does that make you feel, Agent Hotchner? Does that make you feel good? Strong? Powerful?" The man stared closer and closer towards the camera.

"Having fun yet?" He smiled. "I am...And don't worry, this isn't the last you've heard of me, or him."

With that he turned off the camera and turned around. He smacked Reid across the face causing the kid to whimper as he was taken down and then laid on the bed. Handcuffs were placed on him and connected to the bedpost. The man then shoved the gag back in him as well as the blindfold, leaving him there spreadeagled.

He listened to the footsteps leave him alone in the darkness and once again he soaked the blindfold with his tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Hotchner felt sick when he opened a package with a CD with his name written on it. He had already seen the dvd that Morgan was sent. They had all viewed it in horror, JJ and Emily both looking away-unable to watch all of it. He slowly put the dvd in the computer. He wanted to see this alone.

Pain and horror filled his eyes as he saw Reid dangle from the cealing, nipple clamps on him as well as a cock ring and a gag.

"Bastard," he breathed, bile forming in his throat. He hated looking at the kid when he was so exposed like that, so vulernerable.

He flinched when the whipping started, as if feeling it himself, and forced himself to listen to Reid's screams behind the gag.

He had failed the kid. It was his job to PROTECT Reid. Reid trusted him with his life and Hotch let him down. The whipping suddenly stopped and Hotch watched as the gag was removed.

_"Now Reid...Is there anything you'd like to say to your boss?" _Hotch froze in real horror and watched as Reid faced the camera, tears streaming down his face.

_"I'm so sorry...Hotch...Please...forgive me...for being so careless...For not listening to you...So sorry..."_ After that Hotch couldn't control the tears, or the anger. His body shook. He couldn't believe it...Reid was apologizing to him when he should be the one apologizing to Reid-for letting the kid down.

_"Aw, aint that sweet! The UnSub laughed. "He's begging YOU for forgivness while he's dangling from a cealing. How does that make you feel, Agent Hotchner? Does that make you feel good? Strong? Powerful?" _Hotch shook his head.

"Far from it," he whispered to himself.

_The man stared closer and closer towards the camera._

_"Having fun yet?" He smiled. "I am...And don't worry, this isn't the last you've heard of me, or him." _

"Good," Hotch hissed. Anger boiled in him. He pushed the rewind button.

"I'm so sorry... Hotch...Please...forgive me...for being so careless...for not listening to you...So sorry."

Again and again he listened to those words, getting more and more furiuos and disgusted with himself.

"It should be me that's sorry, Reid," he whispered. "And I am. So sorry."

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his laptop and flung it across the room. More anger filled him causing him to fling the chair as well as stacks of paper.

He had never lost control like this but at the moment he didn't give a damn.

He wanted to put the guy's head on a stick, to chop him up in small body parts. All he had to take his aggression out was his office. Breathing heavily he finally walked out of the room, after trashing it, determined to catch that sonofabitch and have him meet a long and slow painful death.

* * *

Reid laid there, the welts on his back and chest really aching now. He couldn't move any part of his legs or arms. He felt strained. His mouth ached as well, against the gag. And he hated the blindfold. He felt so alone. His mind suddenly drifted off to a memory.

_Spencer woke screaming. His mother hurried into his room._

_"Spencer, what is it?" She sat on his bed, he hung his head. "Did you have a bad dream again?"_

_Reid nodded._

_"You do know they are not real, right? Just pieces put together in your subconscience. It can't hurt you."_

_"It's still scary," Spencer whispered. She hugged him._

_"I know it is baby."_

_"The other kids...They laughed when I said I had bad dreams," Spencer suddenly confessed. "It was truth or dare and they made me tell the truth if I got scared from my bad dreams...They called me weak...pathetic."_

_"You're not weak, Spencer, love, and you are NOT pathetic. THEY are the weak ones...the neanderthals. They have to pathetically hide behind that group, sheep mentaility. Forced to let others think for themslves. Does that sound like a brave person? Letting others decide things for them?"_

_He shook his head._

_"You're the brave one," she added. "For being different. To be brave enough to stand out, be yourself."_

_"I sometimes wish I wasn't me," Reid whispered. "Life would be so much easier."_

_She looked at him._

_"Don't you ever say that again Spencer Reid. Cause while you might want that I don't want anyone else, other then you...my son. Who is the strongest and most bravest person I know. You are not weak."_

"I am not weak," he thought to himself. "I'm not weak..."

But really he was.

Why else would he give in just like that? Let the capture take control so quickly? It was because he was terrified. Terrified of the pain. And yet even when he obeyed he still recieved pain...but fighting might lead to death...What should he do?

_"Survive" _Morgan's voice suddenly whispered into his ear. _"Just hang on Reid, just hang on. And we'll find you."_

He knew that voice wasn't real, but it so sounded like it. He wept, as he knew Morgan was no where near him. None of them were. None knew where he was. But they knew what was happening to him. Thanks to those Godforsaken video tapes.

He heard footsteps.

"Let's make this one a memorable one," the UnSub laughed as he started to unhandcuff Reid. "This is for your lovely lady friend, Garcia after all. You two are close-aren't you?"

Something came over Reid, perhaps it was the fight or flight syndrome.

He flung himself at his capture, trying to grab a hold of the neck, shaking the entire time. The Unsub yelled in surprise but didn't take long to collect himself.

He used his full strength to lung back at Reid.

Reid yelled when the beating came. The man had grabbed a piece of wood and started hitting him all over the body.

"That'll teach you," growled the UnSub at each wack. "To...try...and...escape." Reid yelled and sobbed under the blows and then he was flung onto the bed, his arms folded to his back as the captore's penis was shoved into him. Not gently at all.

He opened his mouth with a worldless cry-his eyes wide.

"Please."

A sharp blow to the head, nearly causing him to nearly faint.

"NO BEGGING!" His kidnapper rammed into him harder and harder. He moaned in agongizing pain, regretting what he had tried to do. He didn't know what came over him. "This is what you deserve!" The man hissed. "You're a Whore now. MY whore, don't you forget."

When he was finished The man shook his head.

"I guess punishment is in order."

Reid's eyes got wide. THAT wasn't punishment?

"Shame, and I was going to have some fun with you." He grinned. "I have some people coming over...I guess it's their turn to have some fun with you..." He chuckled. Reid's face went white. He was forced back to the bed, handcuffed and spreadeagled. The man sighed.

"I'm dissapointed...I really am. But you'll learn. You'll soon learn you can't escape from me. You might as well accept your fate..that you're just whore now. My whore. The sooner you accept that the better off you'll be." The man grinned before he left. "Don't worry, you won't be alone for long."

With that he left, causing Reid to break into fresh sobs-trying to come to terms with his new reality...

He was a Whore...

A weak and pathetic whore...and there was no one to take him away from this...and to tell him everything was going to be all better...

For the first time he was truly lost...and alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**For personal requests I'm updating this story :) **

When they were finished Reid was limp. Limp in body and in spirit.

He could barely move. He didn't care at the fact that he was video taped anymore.

He didn't care about anything.

He laid there as his captor abused him again. He was done. The man had broken him.

He didn't even care about escape anymore. He didn't care about anything.

* * *

Garcia was sobbing when she watched the tape. She couldn't watch it. Morgan heard noises in Garcia's office.

"Baby girl," his voice was soft. "What's wrong..." He paused as she sobbed onto his shoulders and glanced at the video she was watching. "You don't have to watch that." He turned it off.

"Reid," she gasped. "Why is he doing this to Reid?"

"I don't know," he said grimly. He stared at her. "I've been rewatching my tape, and the one sent for Hotch." She stared at him.

"WHY?"

"For clues on his wherabouts and I think I found some."

She looked hopeful.

"Really?"

"I keep on hearing loud airplanes, so I think he's near the airport."

She sighed. That wasn't much to go on.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I saw through the window of the basement window. He's right across from a pink house."

Her eyes lit up.

"We're going in today," remarked Morgan.

"Thank God!" That brought a fresh batch of tears. "Do you think we'll get there in time?"

"I hope so." Morgan's voice was grim. "I really really hope so."

* * *

Reid laid there as the man tried to force a blowjob on him. He closed his eyes, allowing this to happen. He was just a whore, right? So he deserved this. He heard voices upstairs. The man quickly stood up, zipping himself.

"FBI FREEZE!" He THOUGHT He heard Morgan's voice. Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi were walking down the stares. Emily decided, for Reid's sake, that she's stay behind. He might not want her to see him like this.

The man let an an angry roar as he lunged at Morgan who didn't hesitate to shoot, twice.

He then jumped on the man, who was slowly bleeding to death,and started hitting him over and over in the head.

"Morgan," Hotch said softly. Morgan ignored him.

"You sick bastard," he growled. "You sicksonofabitch, when I'm through with you!"

"Morgan!" Rossi's voice was harsh. "He's dead."

"And you're scaring Reid," Hotch added as he saw the kid whimpering, chained to the bed.

Morgan froze and looked at the terror etched on Reid's face.

"Reid." He dropped the grun and rushed over to the kid. "Reid." He started to unchain Reid when he started yelling. "Hey! Reid, it's okay!"

Rossi and Hotch also tried calming him down as Morgan frantically unlocked the chain. But it was no use. Reid kept hitting them over and over, sobbing, trying to escape. They had no tranquilzer to give him, they were going to have to get him to calm down.

"Reid! It's me! Morgan! I need you to know who I am. We are not going to hurt you. We are here to help."

Reid's sobbing quieted. He glanced at Morgan.

"M...Morgan?"

Morgan nodded.

"It's me buddy, I'm here. He's not gonna hurt you anymore."

Reid started to sob again but this time he laid his head on Morgan's shouldesr and slowly Morgan picked up a trimbling and naked Reid and they turned to head outside, to head towards home...

**I decided I tortured Reid enough in this fic and wanted him rescued early :) This is going to be a short fic but the next few chapters well be about his recovery.**


End file.
